


Singable version of "Memoria de la Ŝtona" / Kantebla versio de "Memoro de la Ŝtono"

by WordBirdNerd



Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Chains of Promathia, Gen, Not a Story, Remix, Song - Freeform, Translation
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordBirdNerd/pseuds/WordBirdNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A singable version of "Memoria de la Ŝtona," the song from Chains of Promathia, in line with the singable Esperanto version of the third verse in the opening of the game.</p><p>Kantebla traduko de "Memoro de la Ŝtono," la kanto el "Ĉenoj de Promatia," esperante pro la esperanta versio de la tria strofo en la antaŭludaĵo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singable version of "Memoria de la Ŝtona" / Kantebla versio de "Memoro de la Ŝtono"

**Author's Note:**

> Based more on the Japanese version.  
> Pli sekvas la japanan version.
> 
> Translation comparison and other information in English here:  
> Ĉiu traduko kaj pluaj anglaj informoj en la ligo:  
> http://ffxiclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Janeth/How_to_sing_Memoria_de_la_S%5Etona
> 
> Information in Japanese about the in-game song:  
> Pri la enluda kanto japane:  
> http://wiki.ffo.jp/html/8762.html , http://minstrel.squares.net/memoro.html
> 
> As the music and lyrics imply, "Vana'diel" is pronounced the way it's sung in the opening, vaa-naa-DEEL (not van-uh-di-EL as in the spoken English part).  
> http://blogs.transparent.com/esperanto/quick-esperanto-pronunciation-guide-for-english-speakers/  
> Kiel sugestas la melodioj kaj vortoj, "Vana'diel"n oni diras kiel "va-na-DIL".

#### First Ode / Odo unua :

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjFItm1HQT8

The extra notes can be sung like the "what" in Distant Worlds:  
Kantu la ekstrajn notojn kiel la "what" en "Distant Worlds":  
( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVYhcXmXSB0 )  


Laŭ legendo ĉio  
Komenciĝis pro juvel'  
Antaŭlonge vivis  
Kristalo kiel stel'  
Per brilo sepkolora  
Forpelis la tenebron ŝton'  
Sur mondon verŝis vivon  
Al kanto kreskis son'  
Formis diojn grandajn  
Mondon plu benadis bril'  
Baldaŭ l' dioj dormis  
Jen mondo Vana'diel  
Jen nia Vana'diel

#### Second Ode / Odo dua :

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvRJayfBM9U

Tamen detruiĝos  
La sigel' de dekmiljar'  
Glutos mondon plago  
Tragiko kaj koŝmar'  
Falos ter' benita  
Al epoko sen trankvil'  
Sed la dioj dormos  
Jen mondo Vana'diel

#### Third Ode / Odo tria :

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zARW1Ckl2FY  
no choir / sen ĥoro : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=405iVyVUIz8

This verse is from the game, not my work.  
Tiun ĉi strofon la ludo enhavas; ne estas mia verko.

Fluas nun sango senkulpa  
Sur Vana'diel, vasta ter'  
Tremas la tuta mond'  
Pro l' plago en desper'  
Preventas ĝin nenia sort'  
Haltigas ĝin nenia fort'  
Sed tra la nokto tempesta  
Brilas jen stelo de glor'  
Kontraŭ brutala kri'  
Fontas jen kant-sonor'  
Stelo brilanta, kanto sonanta  
Revo kaj preĝo por ni

#### Fourth Ode / Odo kvara :

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4seIa49jVdY

http://ffxiclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fourth_Ode_vocal.jpg

La stelo via, la kant' de vi,  
Fariĝos revo kaj preĝ' por la mondo iam  
Ho, brilu stelo! Sonoru kanto!  
Trans la eterno mano kaj man' kunpremitaj sen limo  
Eterne ne dismetiĝos plu  
Por ĉiam ne disligiĝos plu

#### Fifth Ode / Odo kvina :

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaP31Vxkqac

La fino la komenc'  
Komencas tiel la fino  
Ĉio komenciĝis pro la juvelo, laŭ legend'

La morton de la di'  
Preventis la diin'  
Al partoj de mortaloj multaj li disformiĝis

Per lumo de la mond'  
Fendiĝis tial la ŝtono  
Mondo paradiza ne plu; jen mondo Vana'diel


End file.
